


Reencuentro

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Tahsami
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Tahno la ve, la reconoce, y sabe quién es. Es él… o lo que queda de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Posible OoC

_Tahno sabía muy bien que algunas cosas no podían cambiar. Nunca. Su vida era una de ellas. Una serie de altos y bajos que lo habían mareado a tal grado que decidió permanecer en la cima a cualquier costo, para esto, se valió de su control y el pro-bending._

_Construyó toda una imagen, una historia y una vida que ocultara la otra de aquel perdedor que una vez en la cima cayó hasta lo más hondo del abismo y tuvo que sufrir para estar de regreso. Porque no había nadie que conociera algo del Tahno posterior a hace cuatro años que se volvió campeón. El se había encargado de dejarlo bien enterrado. Su plan había funcionado. Ahora sólo quedaba aquel hombre que vivía de él y para él, y que había construido un mundo mil veces mejor que aquel que le habían arrebatado hace tanto tiempo. Esa era su vida ahora._

_Ese era él._

_¿Verdad?_

_+o+o+o+o+_

Hoy cambia su rutina. Debió haber ido con sus amigos y salir a dar la vuelta por las calles de ciudad república junto a sus admiradores. Eso es lo que normalmente hace. Pero esta vez no es así. En esta ocasión se encuentra en la arena viendo el encuentro entre el equipo de novatos de los hurones de fuego contra otros cuyo nombre ni le interesa. Su foco de atención está en el equipo que cuenta con el avatar. Tiene que asegurarse de que en serio no son un peligro.

Al empezar el encuentro analiza a cada uno. El serio del maestro fuego que si mal no esta se llama Mako, el maestro tierra que debe ser Bolin, porque el maestro agua es el avatar, Korra. Sin embargo, su vista pasa a otro punto que no debe importarle en lo más mínimo, pero lo hace.

El logo de las industrias futuro.

Esto capta su atención más que el hecho de que el encuentro ya ha comenzado. Simplemente no puede explicarse que un equipo de novatos como ellos pueda tener de patrocinador a tal compañía ¡Era ridículo! Tan ridículo como la vocecita en su cabeza que le susurra una palabra que se arrepentirá de obedecer.

_Búscala._

Sus ojos viajan de persona en persona, buscando a esa que su mente le ha sugerido. No sabe que ganará, pero sabe que estando ella aquí, explicará una cosa o dos sobre ese logo en el uniforme de ese equipo.

" _¿Eres un maestro?"_

" _Maestro agua"_

" _¡Increíble!"_

Sí, sólo tiene que saber si la razón del logo en ese uniforme era por lo que sospechaba. No puede haber otra razón por la cual se esté desesperando ante lo poco fructífera que resulta su búsqueda.

" _¿Puedes hacer agua control para mí?_

"… _sí"_

¿En serio explicará sólo eso?, ¿Encontrarla sólo saseará su curiosidad?

" _Perdón, no fue mi intención mojarte…"_

" _Mentiroso, tu risa me dice otra cosa"_

—Detente.

Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja, dejando que su mirada se pierda en algún punto más allá de aquel lugar.

No debe encontrarla. Hacerlo era contraproducente para él. Los recuerdos que jamás debieron haber existido sólo regresaran.

" _Lamento lo de tus papás."_

" _Déjame solo"_

" _No"_

" _¡Que te largues!"_

…

" _¿Por qué no te fuiste?"_

" _Mamá decía que un abrazo hace sentir feliz a las personas tristes"_

…

" _No me voy a ir"_

No, jamás se fue. Pero él hace mucho que se ha ido.

¿Seguirá ahí?

Más importante, ¿la quiere encontrar?

" _¿Un orfanato?, ¿Por qué?"_

" _Mis padres no tenían más familia, nadie se quiere hacer cargo de mí"_

" _Le podría decir a mi papá."_

" _Tu papá no puede…ya me dijo que no"_

—¡VAMOS HURONES!

Sin querer ya lo hizo. Esta unos lugares más arriba de él.

" _Ya no podré venir"_

" _¿Por qué?_

" _Papá me manda a Ba Sing Se"_

Tenía tiempo sin verla. Unos tres años

Sonríe con amargura. Recuerda muy bien porque no volvió a hablar con ella desde la última vez que se vieron. Y ahora la perra que llaman vida los volvió a poner juntos. Se gira, poco a poco, y la tiene en su campo de visión tan fácilmente que pareciera que el pasado se burla de él.

Hace mucho tiempo que decidió enterrarla junto con todo aquel sufrimiento que no lo dejo vivir desde su niñez hasta su adolescencia. Junto aquel muchacho huérfano que nadie recuerda y que esperaba nadie conozca.

Pero ella sabe quién es. Lo conoce muy bien. Mejor que el mismo.

" _¿Tahno?"_

" _El mismo ¿Qué haces por aquí? Te hacía en Ba Sing Se"_

" _Hace unos meses que regrese… has crecido bastante"_

" _Cinco años hacen eso en una persona. Pero mírate, estas preciosa."_

" _Gracias, escuche que eres pro-bender"_

" _Sí… Voy por el bicampeonato"._

Y él la ve, y la reconoce, sabe quién es. Es él.

O lo que queda de él…

—Asami.

Su verdadero yo. El que perdió.

* * *


End file.
